The present disclosure relates generally to refrigeration, air conditioning, and chilled liquid systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a combined suction header and accumulator used in a refrigeration and/or air conditioning system.
A wide range of applications exists for heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems. For example, residential, commercial, and industrial systems are used to control temperatures and air in residences and buildings using a fluid, such as a refrigerant. The HVAC&R systems may circulate the refrigerant through a closed loop between an evaporator where the refrigerant absorbs heat and a condenser where the refrigerant releases heat. As an example, the refrigerant may absorb heat from a first location and expel the heat in a second location to cool the first location. The refrigerant may be evaporated into a vapor by the evaporator that absorbs the heat from the first location. The compressor may then compress the vapor to cause the pressure and/or temperature of the vapor to rise for subsequent cooling at the second location, thereby moving heat from the first location to the second location.
However, because the compressor may be designed to receive primarily or entirely vapor, the refrigerant may be superheated to protect the compressor. Further, a suction accumulator may be added to protect the compressor from liquid refrigerant. Because the suction accumulator is a separate component that may be included between the evaporator and the compressor, the suction accumulator may add additional complexity and cost to the HVAC&R system.